


Duo

by skargasm



Series: One Duo Trio [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stake out presents Stiles with information he wasn't expecting....</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Duo

It wasn’t anything he had expected to happen. Being contacted by a ‘slayer army’ - _dude_ , a slayer army!—and asked if they would accept an alliance was one thing. The official liaison being a vampire over 150 years old was actually kinda mind blowing!

And Spike was nothing like he had imagined a vampire would be. He had a bizarre English accent that ranged from what he called ‘cockney’ to sounding really posh; he complained constantly about warm American beer; had a lot to say about a brooding poof who sounded an awful lot like Derek; and was unabashed in his attitude towards sex and attraction. As in, he wanted Stiles and he made no secret of the fact.

Scott thought it was hysterical which was all well and good for him—he was currently double dating Isaac and Allison at the same time and seemed to be enjoying the opportunity to rag on Stiles about joining the team batting for the other side. And that wasn’t a surprise—his long term crush on Derek had put paid to any convictions regarding heterosexuality a long time ago. It was that he found Spike attractive back. 

He couldn’t even figure out why. The man was irritating in extremes, sometimes never stopped talking, took sarcasm to new levels, and was so arrogant he made Stiles want to slap him then kiss him. He also walked like he was sex on legs, had a way of staring at Stiles’ mouth like he was imagining doing something other than talking to him, and he absolutely _loved_ to needle Derek.

Which, yeah. Derek. That was the next stumbling block. Stiles had always been pretty consistent when he fell for someone—see his 10 year plan to seduce Lydia which was currently on indefinite hold rather than completely abandoned. His feelings for Derek had crept up on him—he’d gone from hate, loathe, detest, to grudgingly admire to waking up amidst crumpled sheets, hand still gripping his dick, body reeling from some of the most intense orgasms of his life. The next time he saw the werewolf, he’d been looking at him through new eyes and the downward slippery slope of another intense crush began.

It would help if Derek would stop—well, stop being Derek. 

He was constantly all up in Stiles’ personal space. There were times when they were in pack meetings where it felt like he was being branded down the entire left side of his body from how close Derek would sit. Not that he objected—just, surely he could _smell_ the effect he was having on Stiles? It was kinda unfair and made Derek seem like an asshole, which just made the attraction stronger because to be frank, Stiles knew he could be a dick on occasion and couldn’t imagine being with someone who wasn’t also on the dickhead spectrum in some way. Which almost brought him right back to Spike, but no, he was meant to be thinking his way through the Derek thing.

Because Spike had been upfront and honest and laid it all on the line, giving Stiles **a lot** to think about.

* * *

“Course he fancies you. And I can tell you fancy him—throwing off enough pheromones to make an incubus feel a bit dizzy. So—why ain’t it happened?”

“Spike—I don’t know how to say this to you, but one, this topic cannot be acceptable for a stake out because I can’t exactly walk away which seems unfair and dumb, and two, how do you know he _fancies_ me? Has he said something? Did someone say something to you?!” 

Shifting in the seat of his De Soto, Spike had speared Stiles with an intense blue glare. 

“You’d have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to know the wanker’s got the hots for ya. And I’m not interested in being in the middle—next time I get involved with someone, I don’t intend to be the third wheel. Not that I’m opposed to being a consensual third—“ which had caused Stiles’ mind to white out for a moment as that picture dropped itself into the keeping permanently section of his wank memory bank. “—but I’m not stepping on toes. So you tell me you an’ him have got something going on and I’ll step back. Which would be a shame, luv, course the things I would like to do to you.” His voice had deepened and suddenly what had previously been a perfectly fine distance between them seemed to shrink until the front seat of the car became a small and intimate space. 

“Like—what things—I mean, what things would you want to do to me? And no, there’s nothing—Derek doesn’t think of me that way—or if he does, he’s never said anything to me other than threats of violence upon my person, which—rude—and—“ before he could babble on, Spike had leaned over the centre console and taken his lips in a kiss. 

It was nothing like he had expected it to be. Spike kissed like he was asking a question—soft, gentle, the lightest pressure possible so that their lips met like a whisper. He had closed his eyes before he was really aware of it and automatically tilted his head to give Spike better access and—oh yes, that was Spike’s tongue darting out and into his mouth in a slow, sensual imitation of what the vampire obviously wanted to do with other parts of his body. His bones melted and he slumped back into his seat, Spike following until there was a lean, hard body looming over his own whilst his lips and mouth were being tasted with a delicacy he could barely fathom. Holy Christ, this was just—

“—what?!” Spike had sat back and was once more looking out of the window, staring at the building where their subject for the evening had entered less than half an hour ago.

“Just summat to think about for the rest of the evening, Pet. Especially when you get home to your lonely bed—when you’re normally thinking about that werewolf of yours, maybe now there might be another supe in your head, eh?” The cocky grin didn’t hide the fact that Spike was serious and a quick flick of a gaze downwards showed that Stiles wasn’t the only one affected by what was in essence an innocent kiss. “Like I said—I don’t step on toes. If you’re interested, we’ll have the time to take this up again. Otherwise, we better pay attention eh?” 

Stiles nodded slowly, cheeks flushed a deep red, aware of the tightness of his pants, the slight swell to his lips, and a whole heap of questions rushing through his head. 

Well damn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so it looks like I might be playing with Spike/Stiles/Derek a little bit more...


End file.
